Pay the Rent
Pay the Rent is the only pricing game that is played for the largest cash prize ever in history. Gameplay This game is played using six grocery items and offers a top prize of $100,000 in cash. The main prop is a "house" with four levels. From lowest to highest, the levels are "The Mailbox", "The First Floor" (with a "Couch" and "Stove"), "The Second Floor" (with a "TV" and a "Tub") and "The Attic" (with the "Safe"). The Mailbox and Attic levels each contain a position for only one product; the First and Second Floors each contain positions for two products. After being shown the grocery products, the contestant selects an item for the Mailbox. Then, the contestant selects two items for the First Floor and two for the Second Floor, leaving the last item for the Attic. The total of the product prices on each level must be greater than the total of the price from the previous level. The price of the item in the Mailbox is revealed, and the contestant is automatically credited with $1,000. If the combined total of the product prices on the First Floor is greater than the price of the item in the Mailbox, the contestant's winnings increase to $5,000. The contestant's winnings increase to $10,000 if the total prices of the products on the Second Floor are higher than those on the First Floor. If the product in the Attic is priced higher than the combined prices for those on the Second Floor, the contestant wins $100,000. At each level, the contestant risks the money won. Throughout the game, the contestant may choose to stop, taking the money accumulated; an incorrect guess ends the game and the contestant loses everything. The strategy of this game is this: you don't want to put the lowest priced item in the Mailbox; you want to put the second highest price item there with the highest cost item in the Attic. As for the First and Second Floors, it depends on the items, but most likely you want to put your fourth and fifth highest-priced items on the First floor, and your third-highest and lowest-priced items on the Second floor. History On the March 27, 2013 episode, Drew Carey said that no one had won the $100,000 in this game to that point and that only two contestants (including that day's) had all the grocery items in the correct positions, but both stopped at $10,000. (The same happened on November 11, 2010.) On April 24, 2013, during Price's "Big Money Week," history was made when contestant Ani Khojasarian, from Glendale was the first contestant to "Pay the Rent" (win the $100,000). With the $100,000 win, she saved "Big Money Week" from being a total wipeout. Pay The Rent hadn't been won after its first 30 playings of the game. It was played 12 times in Season 39, 11 times in Season 40 and 7 times in Season 41, before finally being won. On occasion during married couples episode, it was renamed "Pay the Wedding", and during the Back-to-School special episode, it was renamed "Pay the Tuition." Solutions September 20, 2010 Oct. 6, 2010 October 22, 2010 October 29, 2010 November 11, 2010 This contestant stopped on the 2nd floor and could have won $100,000. December 24, 2010 January 18, 2011 February 14, 2011 March 15, 2011 April 15, 2011 May 11, 2011 June 20, 2011 November 4, 2011 November 11, 2011 November 29, 2011 December 23, 2011 January 6, 2012 January 20, 2012 February 22, 2012 March 26, 2012 April 30, 2012 May 16, 2012 August 17, 2012 September 28, 2012 October 30, 2012 December 21, 2012 January 28, 2013 March 14, 2013 March 27, 2013 The 1st solution seen here was what the contestant chose and could have won $100,000 if they hadn't quit. April 8, 2013 April 24, 2013 The 1st solution seen here was what the contestant chose to win $100,000. June 4, 2013 June 17, 2013 October 30, 2013 November 11, 2013 YouTube Links Pay The Rent Premiere So close Pay the rent playing First $100,000 win Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games